Red Lion, Black Snake
by pirateJELLYFISH
Summary: Most people would have thought that life after death was peaceful. However, for these two wizards, it would be a whole other adventure! Pirates; corrupt Marines and the ever elusive One Piece!
1. A Raven, A Ginger and A Swordsman

Never in all the years that he had sailed in the Grand Line and the New World , had Dracule Mihawk encountered such ... _odd_ people.

Considering that there were mermaids, Devil Fruits and even the odd zombie; that is quite a feat. Not that he showed his surprise.

They weren't strange because of their appearances per say, no, that honour went to Gekko Moriah.

Their Haki signatures were different to any other living being.

Their Haki , while seemingly not unlocked, reacts differently to their surroundings.

Roronoa's Haki is intimidating to any lesser person and seems quite demonic to most people.

However, his Haki is similar to everybody else's Haki, though with subtle differences.

The thing is with their Haki is that it was structurally different from other people he encountered.

Mihawk couldn't explain what was exactly different,he just knew that it was different.

After all, Mihawk was no Vegapunk.

"May I ask where we are?"

Mihawk looked at the dark-haired man,no, boy.

He may not look like a child but he definitely wasn't a man. He still had that rare boyish feel to him that Mihawk only saw in Akagami and Mugiwara. However, his grey eyes had that haunted and wary look about them that is...unnatural, to say the least.

"You are in the west of the Grand Line",Mihawk replied.

"Grand Line?!"exclaimed the ginger-haired male.

The dark haired elbowed the ginger for his sudden outburst.

"What did you do that for?"complained the ginger, glaring playfully at the raven.

The raven just rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know what the Grand Line is?"asked Mihawk, raising an eyebrow at their actions.

The males froze.


	2. Introductions and some Transfiguration

"We may or may not know what the Grand Line is",said the ginger-haired male sheepishly.

Mihawk felt a small pang of annoyance but his face was still an emotionless mask.

"You either do or you don't", said Mihawk.

The raven and the ginger glanced at each other.

"Well then, guess we just had to admit", sighed the raven, " we don't know what the Grand Line is because we aren't from this world."

Mihawk's eyebrow rose, just touching his hairline.

"Seems like this sea just keeps on popping out surprises",Mihawk muttered under his breath.

"Do you have any way to make me believe this?" asked Mihawk.

Swallowing thickly, the raven flicked his wrist and a stick appeared in his hand.

Mihawk was unimpressed, to say the least.

"Just wait a moment and can I borrow a piece of cloth, perhaps?"said the raven.

Giving in to the unusual request, Mihawk passed a black cloth.

The raven just tapped the cloth and it changed into a key. A BLOODY KEY!

"So you are from another world and as much as I find it hard to believe it seems to be a somewhat logical explanation for all... this",mused Mihawk.

"Oh, by the way, what is your name?"asked the ginger in his happy-go-lucky attitude. Mihawk had the fleeting but terrifying thought that he resembled Akagami in his demeanour.

"Isn't rude to not introduce yourself before asking the same of me?"

The ginger just grinned.

"Suppose so. The name's Fred. Fred Weasley."

"I'm Regulus Black."

"So your names are Black and Weasl-"

"NO! I mean no, our names are Fred and Regulus."

" Where we come from, our family name's come last and our given names first."

Mihawk's face took on a look of contemplation of some sorts.

"Is that so?"

"Sure is", beamed Fred. Mihawk could feel like he is ready to vomit at the young man's happiness. It's even more insufferable than Akagami's. However, Mihawk had a gut feeling that Fred is a lot manageable than Akagami can ever be, so his sanity is still safe. Hopefully.

His gut feeling is rarely wrong but in the very rare cases it is wrong... well it wasn't pretty.

"So are you going to tell us who you are or are we going to skirt around it the entire day?", enquired Regulus , the younger of the two.

"I am Dracule Mihawk. I should clarify that around here our family name comes first and then, our given names. You really should start to address yourselves like that."

"Crikey! It's gonna be a bit troublesome but fairs do, I suppose."

"There is a more pressing matter at hand; you see, we don't have any suitable boat or something to travel and we also need to learn the ropes."

Mihawk narrowed his eyes.

"So you basically want me teach the ways of this world and travel along with me?" reiterated Mihawk.

"Yes."

"Pretty much."


	3. Brats, Conditions and Gut Instincts

On a ship , somewhere in the New World

11th May XXX

"Oi brat! The Boss is calling for ya!" snarled a balding man.

The brat in question opened her eyes from her dreamless sleep. She was quite small. Her presence was also small and barely noticeable. Her limbs were quite thin and her face was hollowed, almost as if she was barely fed. Her dark brown eyes were the only striking features she possesses.

Wordlessly, the young girl limped towards the man and followed through a maze until they reached the Boss' cabin. After a few moments of silence following the man's knocks, The cabin door swung open to reveal a thin man lounging on a huge sofa, projecting an air of dominance and laid back confidence.

"Now, then brat," the Boss basically snarled," I have a job for you."

The young girl was emotionless but dread started to slowly creep up her spine.

What the young girl didn't know was that from then onwards her life will take a drastic turn and her and her nakama will be at the forefront of change and chaos in this world...

But THAT will be a story for another time and another place. It'll be quite a while before then, either way.

Grand Line

11th May

" I will teach you about this world on one condition", stated Mihawk.

Raising an eyebrow, Fred regarded the aloof man in front of him.

"Whatever could it be, Weird eyes", he questioned.

' If it weren't for the fact that he is supposedly from another world, I would had thought that the ginger was related to Akagami ', Mihawk paused, ' then again, knowing this sea, they might as well be.'

" My condition is... ", Mihawk stopped as though he was mulling over his words. However, the only thing the 'dramatic' pause achieved was making Regulus guarded; his grey eyes with a slight silver hue turned into clouded and stormy grey.

"...you have to tell exactly how you two got here in the first place. It's seems curious that you jumped from a place you are familiar with to a completely different environment."

"Then again, that is what happens in piracy often",muttered Mihawk.

"Eh, what did you say at the end?" asked Fred.

Mihawk sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I guess", Regulus directed this to Fred.

Fred just hummed slightly; neither showing agreement or disagreement.

"Well, are you going to to accept the conditions or not?" asked Mihawk.

Pursing his lips, Regulus weighed the pros and cons of this agreement. On one hand, the swordsman seems to be an exprienced warrior and could teach them how to fight properly. He knew better than anyone that wizards, apart from those that play Quidditch quite regularly, were not quite the most athletic people around. Of course, Regulus was talking about the average wizard or witch. There were some wizards that could kill people by snapping their necks. With a single hand.

However, the swordsman could easily sell him and Fred into slavery or get them killed. Glancing over at the man, he could tell that he was a man that kept his word and has a strict sense of honour.

How did Regulus know that?

A gut instinct of his. (Regulus wouldn't realise how important this would be in the future)

Regulus knew it was unreasonable to rely solely on his gut instinct but he was tempted to...

"Yeah we accept."

THWACK

"What the hell was that for?"

"Ask for my opinion before you accept or don't accept, dammit !"


End file.
